


Mazel Tov It's Your Birthday

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: A bunch of lothcats steal jogan fruit for Ezra on his birthday, and another pair - well, let's say Ezra accidentally becomes a cat dad.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & lothcats
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Mazel Tov It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have Space!Jewish headcanons for Ezra, hence the Hebrew words (Mazel, Dodi) and adapted words (Aleina, Neffi) that show up. There's also not a set timeline for this fic, probably after season one and before season 4 ish? Not sure.

A small group of lothcats slunk into Lothal’s Capital City. The leader of the trio, Dodi, flicked her ears back, then switched her tail to the left. Aleina slipped near her, to the left; Neffi followed. They followed alleyways that remained dark despite the morning sun, flashing past the closed off Bridger house.

Dodi flicked her tail, indicating a halt as they approached the market-stalls. Then scrabbled up the electrical wiring and cracked facade of the concrete building facing the market; Aleina followed, while Neffi remained below.

The lothcats hit one of the market stalls so hard that it rolled into the alleyway; Neffi grabbed a basket and ran. The trio hadn’t made to the end of the alley when a stormtrooper appeared; the sudden motion caused a jogan fruit to fly out of the basket. Dodi hit it with her tail, and it splattered all over the stormtrooper’s helmet.

They ran on.  
  


Ezra flopped down in a small clearing; Empire Day festivities hadn’t started yet this year. The other Spectres were planning something, probably both for his birthday and ruining the Imperial festivities, but he could catch up later. 

A lothcat head popped up above the grass. Ezra stretched a hand out lazily, sighing, then realized there were more lothcats coming before they appeared.

“Uh, hey guys.”

One trio popped out of the grass, carrying a basket of jogan fruits, which they deposited at his feet and purred.

“Where did you get those?” Ezra sat up.

The lothcats grinned and rolled over into each other, playfighting. 

“Did you steal these? I know I used to be a thief, but I don’t do that anymore -”

Their tails drooped and the grins vanished. Their disappointed and defeated emotions in the Force resonated, and Ezra sighed. “I’m sorry, guys. I don’t suppose we’ll be able to return them anyway, and I do appreciate the thought - how did you know it was my birthday?”

The Force couldn’t enable an answer to that. “All right, I’m sure you guys went to a lot of trouble for this, and braved Stormtroopers for it, so...” Ezra smiled and bit into one of the jogans. 

“Ezra?” Kanan called distantly.

“Hey, Kanan," he called back.

“Where are you? The Imperials are kind of convinced that we orchestrated a lothcat market attack, judging by their comms -”

Ezra stared at the lothcats, who smiled innocently with no teeth showing.

“Ezra?” This time Kanan’s voice sounded close behind him.

“Kanan! I can explain -”

His mentor took in the crowd of lothcats. “Would you?”

“Actually, I can’t. They just... all showed up? I’ve been here the whole morning.”

Kanan arched an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me that the lothcats are starting to form a city gang on your behalf?”

“Of course not,” said Ezra with a huff. “That would be weird - no offense, guys,” he said to the crowd of lothcats, who were lounged around grooming and purring.

A pair of lothcats entered the clearing, accompanied by a small loth-kit. They nudged the kitten toward Ezra; the kitten seemed to have a hard time walking. “You want me to take care of the kitten?” he asked the lothcats.

The one who had led the jogan fruit group stepped forward and nudged the kit toward him more. Ezra took the kitten in his arms. “There’s not an injury we can fix, though?”

“Maybe they're afraid it’ll get hurt in the wild and are giving it to you,” said Kanan, reaching out to examine the kitten. 

“Hey, guys. Do you want me to take her?” said Ezra gently, kneeling. He reached out, and felt a wave of lothcat emotion, boiling down to _ Protect her protect her. _And the kitten herself had fallen asleep in his arms, obviously attached to him. The lothcats chirped and meowed, rubbing his ankles. The pair gave him one last look, and then retreated to the edge of the clearing.

“I’ll take care of her,” Ezra promised. 

“Looks like you’re a cat dad now,” said Kanan, snorting, but smiled.

“Sort of like how you became my dad on accident,” said Ezra back, grinning.

Kanan wrapped his arm around Ezra, picking up the basket of jogans, as the lothcats receded into the bushes. 

“Welcome home, Mazel,” said Ezra to the lothkit as the entrance ramp to the _ Ghost _lowered. 


End file.
